Fan Fics
by Equinox-SGC
Summary: So, you like reading and writing fan fiction? Well, did you know so does Cassie? This story's about Sam and Cassie living together, Cassie's friend Jon a whole lot of fiction and some truth behind it all. SAM AND JACK CHAP 4 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**So, you like reading and writing fan fiction.  
Well, did you know so does Cassie?**

**AUTHOR**: Equinox-SGC (-Kc)

**RATING: **M + (Descriptive imagery / Language content)

**DISCLAMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Another day had gone by, Colonel had moved on from the SGC to work on area 51, and to spend time with Cassie who was having a had time after the death of there beloved, doctor, best friend and mother Janet Frasier.

Cassandra 'Cassie' Frasier told her mum almost everything. As a child alien to Earth she was eager to learn. And she did, growing up with her mixed family made up of her adopted mother Janet Frasier she also has Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson to watch over her, along with the rest of SGC. She went to school wanting to become a doctor, as much as Jack said that was "so cliché, like mother like daughter" the results of Nerti's destruction of her planet made her hart grow strong with passion in wanting to help the people around her.

Now 18, she lived with Samantha 'Sam' Carter who was now working with Area 51 projects as SG-1 was given to some one else. For Sam it was the perfect time to move out of the front line, the destruction of the replicates and the fall of the Goa'uld hierarchy were victories, but every battle has its casualties and this time round she lost her best friend Janet Frasier, meaning Cassie lost her mother.

Sam had always seen Cassie as a daughter figure visiting her every weekend when she had time and was Earth to play hang out, play chess or just talk about anything and nothing. Moving Cassie in with her wasn't hard at all, although Sam did feel like there was something she was hiding, or some bond perhaps they couldn't share as she wasn't Janet. But for now Sam didn't worry too much, Cassie told her how she felt about her mum dying and Cassie had a hard time dealing with it. Cassie's school life though, well all Sam could get out of Cassie was work related. Carter no longer heard about boyfriends, she had long dumped the boyfriend she first kissed on her birthday out on the porch and Carter hadn't heard about any other boys Cassie has been dating unsure if it was embarrassment or some perhaps it was because she thought that Sam wouldn't approve of him, or maybe she just wasn't interested in any one at the moment. Sam thought about there situation all the way from 51 to the front of her steps. She came home to Cassie on the computer with the TV on, on the phone and eating an apple. Smiling to herself and relaxing after a hard days work she sat on the couch to change the channel.

"Hey I'm watching that!" Cassie called out.

"And hello to you too."

"Hi Sam, how was your Day? Can you change it back?" Cassie Said turning away from the PC screen to look at Sam while she replied. Then as Sam gave her a '_Who's the boss here' _look. Cassie tuned her attention back into the phone as she said, "Yeah Sam's home. Okay Jon... Yeah I know weird... well talk to you on line. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Just john from school"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, friend"

"Okay."

Cassie then typed a little more on the PC and Minimized the window, then turning of the screen she got up and sat on the couch next to Sam watching TV. After a beat Sam realised what the hell Cassie was watching.

"Wormhole X-Treme? Cassie I though you were joking when you said you loved it."

"Well, I use to mock it, but it's a relief while watching it that I can talk about _the show_ as school with Jon and nobody thinks the wiser. Don't worry; it's all cryptic talk about stupid things, the purple panted bananas, stuff like that."

Sam watched as Cassie watched the show. The character representing Teal'c said "Indeed." after what seemed like five minutes of silence as the dramatic music played in the background. Cassie laughed and Sam left for the kitchen to make dinner.

Sam and Cass already had there routine down. Both getting up at 6:30 Sam took her shower as Cassie ate her breakfast putting on a coffee for Sam, she then packed her bag leaving it at the door. As Sam got out of the shower she went to grab her coffee and Cassie went for her shower.

Once she was out she said, "Bye Sam have a good day."

"You too."

Grabbed her bag at the door and ran out to meat Jon at the buss stop. Pulling up in his second hand car Cassie hopped in throwing her bag at the back.

"Did you do all your homework?"

"Yes _Dad, _nice to see you too." She rolled her eyes and answered back, "Did you do yours?"

"So, is that boy still bothering you?"

"Who Jason? Why what are you going to do?" She laughed turning on her preferred radio station.

"I may be scrawny, but I'm secretly Black Ops."

"Tell that to the judge Jon."

"So, is Sam seeing Jack yet?" Jon asked hesitantly keeping his eye on the road. Cassie looked at him, wondering why all of a sudden he went tense.

"Well, she said something to me about going to Washington, you can kind of work it out from there."

"Well that's... good."

* * *

_What class are we in again?_

_-J_

Cassie read the note that was folded and passed to her. She tore off a piece of paper from her essay paper and replied.

_Yeah, I know J "she doesn't even know what a preposition is. And she calls herself an English teacher." Just click your ruby slippers 3 times. _

_-C_

Jack read the note and smiled at the Wizard of Oz comment. Picking up his pen he replied.

_I'm sorry, I'm distracting you. Are you writing an Essay?_

_-J_

Cassie laughed under her breath.

_Sure I am...  
-C_

The next note Jon wrote was for the middle man.

_Lex!  
Take whatever Cassie's writing and hand it to me!  
-J_

Folded in with this note was a $5 bill. Lex looked at Jon and Jon nodded in there silent agreement. Lex quickly took the folder Cassie was writing on and handed it to Jon who was now smiling.

She was writing a Fiction in class and not just any fiction it was a Fan Fiction for the TV show 'Wormhole Xtreme!' Jon flicked through the folder, if was full of different stories all with different headings on the top of a new chapter and its rating. He looked inside at the front cover which had the address to all her typed up access versions. He turned to a story.

'_Picnic on the clock' Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance/Angst  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet_

_'Duty Calls, again and again' Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance/General /Humour  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet & NeeDle LoVer  
_

'_What If...' p1 7 Fiction Rated: K leading to T+ - English - Romance/Angst  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet _

_  
'Home alone' Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Humour  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet & NeeDle LoVer_

_  
'Wormhole Betting Pool' Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Humour  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet & NeeDle LoVer_

_  
'Team night' Fiction Rated: T - English - General/Humour  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet & NeeDle LoVer_

_  
'Stolen Kiss' – Fiction Rated: T+ - English - Romance/Angst  
Author: nOt FroM this PlaNet _

Wow, okay, a little scary, there were lots more too. He read _'Wormhole Betting Pool' _for 15 minutes laughing all the way. The teacher Miss Rubinstein was not impressed as he wasn't paying attention to her (hell no one was, but he was too obvious about it). Some how, without him noticing Miss Rubinstein had pulled the folder from under his nose.

"Care to share with the class Jon?" Miss Rubinstein asked.

"No thank you Miss, please continue."

"Exactly _what _was I just discussing Jon?"

"Prepositions ma'am?"

"Incorrect! Now will you share with the class your amusing story? Or will I?"

"I'd prefer it if I..."

"No, I think I will share it with the class." She opened the folder to a page as Cassie glared at Jon and Jon just banged his head on the table. Miss Rubinstein opened the Fan Fic folder. What Miss Rubinstein didn't know until she shared it with the class a Romance/Angus filled story. She started to read out loud.

_ "His breath was short like he was running away from a lion in the jungle, leaping over fallen trees and jagged rocks. Yet they were in a cave and he didn't want to run, as much as he should run, but not for reasons such as fear of commitment. He new how strong he could be committed to someone, but if he moved an inch his actions could jeopardize... everything, his career his job, there friendship. But at this point being a breath away from her he closed the space between them and kissed her with passion, and there it was – she kissed back with as much passion as him. He pressed his body up against her, as this was all he could do, there arms both chained to the opposite sides of the cave, he could not take his hand and place in her short blond hair and make her kiss him with more passion. They were going to die, probably from torture, but in this moment they felt if they couldn't take each other now they would die inside before they were even killed. And they both new this. He saw her look at his belt and he nodded to her and she bent down to try and remove it with her teeth. As she did so he used the only weapon he had for passion, his mouth which explores her neck as she bent over-----"_

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cassie stood up and yelled at the teacher.

Miss Rubinstein coughed. She completely forgot she was reading out loud to an audience and was now sitting on her desk looking up from the folder at some students with there mouths dropped to the ground, others giggling into there jumpers to stiffen the laughing and a very angry Cassie Frasier. At that, the bell rang and Jon got up, took the folder from Miss Rubinstein and went strait out the room as he then heard the whole class devour into laughter. Cassie came out, glaring at him, she forcefully took the folder from him and stormed off. _'Thank the Gods it's last period'_ she thought to herself. And then Jon was walking as fast as she was net to her.

"Don't make me run Cass..."

"Please, I'm sorry. Let me take you home." She kept picking up the pase.

"No! Home? You're my only friend at the moment and you won't even drop me off at my house! You won't meat Sam and you just humiliated me! You may not have a way with words. But so far your actions speak loud and clearly Jon!"

She fastened up into an all out sprint and the agony of Jon making her feel like that made him slow down, to let her get away from him.

Cassie couldn't even bother getting on the buss home. She ran all the way into her bedroom, closing the blinds she made the room darken. Slipped off her shoos she hopped into her bed crying. She wished her mum were here. Ever since she died Jon no longer came to see her. He wouldn't even check out her new place with Sam. What was his frigen problem? Cassie fell asleep from her own exhaustion hoping that from this point on, things could only get better, rite?

Sam came home at 6:30 with a bought chicken and chips ready to eat.

"Hey Cass, I'm home." She said placing the food on the counter and her bag on the stool. But Cassie was not in her usual spot in front of the PC, nor in front of the TV.  
Sam made her way over to Cassie's room, knocking on the door there was no reply. She opened the door to find Cassie and her dog curled up in bed. Not wanting to disturb her Sam was closing her door, but it maid a creaking noise and Cassie stirred sitting up,

"Mom?" Cassie asked, which hit Sam in the hart.

"It's Sam Cassie."

"I'm sorry, I had a bad afternoon." Sam walked back in and sat on the bed next to Cassie and gave the sleeping dog a pat.

They had a small talk about things at school, friends, or Cassie's lack-there-of and Sam suggested joining some kind of club or spotting activate.

"Cheerleading?" Cassie pulled a face at Sam's suggestion.

"Volleyball? Netball? Basket ball? Ice hockey? Martial arts?"

"The last two are okay, and that way if I ever speak to Jon again I can drag him with me..."

"Rite, Jon, Best friend who was an ass today?"

"That's the one."

"Well, tell him I'd love to meat him and I'm actually, for the first time in a long time have the weekend off! So, lunch on Sunday? He'll come no excuses."

"Well, if he doesn't I'll de-friend him." Sam laughed.

"So, who's this Jason?"

"I told you he's in my biology class, but well, you remember Sophie? Well she's all over him."

"Ahh, so he can't get away from her?"

"Yeah."

"And how does Jon feel about this?"

"He's exactly like Jack; he takes on the whole 'protective father role'. He even comments about the wizard of Oz." Sam laughed, and then something in her brain clicked.

"So, you said he transferred yes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll let you get to bed. And you can have your muffin for breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam. Love you, night."

"Love you too." she said kissing Cassie on the head and exiting her room shutting the door. And she heard Cassie call out once more before falling into a deep slumber.

"Homer loves you too!" And Sam heard the dog bark at the calling out of his name. Sam laughed, made her way to the kitchen and saw the now cold chicken. 'Ick, salmonella', she had to throw it out. But the chips were okay to re-heat so that would have to do for dinner tonight. She threw out the chicken and took the bag of chips, empted them on to a plate and put them into the microwave for 2 minutes. As she waited for her dinner she took the phone out and called the familiar number waiting for some one to pick up.

"About time you called, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it should be okay. Cassie just had a rough day at school."

"Do you have a description of any one I should have against the wall by there neck?"

"I think it involves, well I don't know yet – but, you."

"Me?"

"Minnie- you."

"Who?"

"Think."

"But it hurts, any you already have the answer. Oh wait! I get it. Oh no.. you mean that we – him, he goes to the same school?"

"I think so."

"OH crap, what did I, him do?"

"Being a jerk."

"Does Cassie know that's he's ..."

"No, she just thinks he's a hell of a lot like you."

"Janet knew?"

"I'm thinking yes, since the last I heard from Janet she saw him, when he had a broken arm, but didn't tell you because of the-"

"Weirdness, yeah I know. I asked her nicely not to. So, I guess your not coming to Washington to keep me company?"

Carter pulled her place from the oven and moved over to the couch sitting down to eat.

"As much as I'd love to I don't think it's the best time."

"Well, good." Jack said which made Sam pull a face.

"Good?"

"Well, in that case I can get the hell out of here and come visit you instead." Sam smiled and Jack could cense it through the phone.

"There's only one problem."

"Mm what's that?" Sam asked with a hot chip in her mouth.

"Well, I don't have a place there any more. I only own a place here and my Cabin... where to stay... where to stay..."

"Hmmm, that's indeed a predicament O'Neill." Sam said with a laugh. "Oh, I have an idea, if you'd like you could stay here. That's an option."

"Are you sure you have room?"

"Sure I'm sure. There's the lounge which I'm sure you'll have no problem getting comfortable on."

"Oh, um about that. I just found out I'm allergic. Any other options?"

"Hmmm... no, I don't think so. Unless you can come up with some."

"Oh, well I was thinking that your bed would seem like a nice place."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Sam teased.

"Oh no, no. I'm definitely not kicking you out. I was going for the whole 'sharing is caring' scene."

"I don't think so. That is, unless you want me to take advantage of you."

"Then it's settled, I'll be at your door at 1630 to be yours to take advantage of in exchange for your hospitality."

"Good plan sir. Did I tell you I miss you?"

"No, but I kind of got that message with the comment of you taking advantage of me. I miss you too by the way."

"Good night Jack."

"Night Sam."

And with that she hung up, finished her dinner and headed for bed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okey, well this story is random so far and well, studying was getting boring.  
I have no idea where this is going. So please, comment and share your ideas by reviewing. My plan is non existent for this story, so if I don't get reviews this will go nowhere. Wait – the plan I had was that Sam and Cassie write a fan fiction. LOL But, well I don't know how the hell I'm going to do that. And yes, _NeeDle LoVer _was Janet. LoL.

Please **REVIEW** :D!

-Kc

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.-.-.- : line : .-.-.-

**A/N: **Well, I'm in a bad mood. I have a bronchial asthma again and it better not last 2 months like the last time! I'm hoping to get rid of it in a few days as the HSC is on Monday:DIES: – But, on the bright side I got accepted into a college and my uncle bought me an iPod Nano for my Birthday! I filled it with a few Stargate Pictures to! And now, I present you with the next chapter!

**DISCLAMER:** Not mine. Don't own SG, Wormhole X-Treme or the Simpsons.

* * *

Thursday morning and Cassie grabbed her bag and headed out to school.

"By Cassie, have a good day."

"By Sam, you too!" and with that she closed the door and started walking to the buss stop.

A car pulled up on the side of the road and Cassie peered in. And the window came down.

"Cassie, I'm sorry."

"I'll only get in the car with you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Come to lunch on Sunday at my house, do you comply?"

"Cass..."

"Yes or no?" Cassie glaring at him.

Jon gave a dramatic pause and started the engine and he drove off. Well that's what Cassie thought would happen but he started the engine and said

"Should I bring a salad?" and Cassie smiled, and grabbed her bag and hoped in the passenger seat next to Jon.

* * *

Cassie sat on the lab bench in her biology class taking notes from the teacher who was answering a question one of the students asked

"At high altitudes, blood is not able to absorb as much oxygen as at sea level. The human body adapts to what is effectively oxygen deprivation by initially increasing heart rate, breathing rate, then the number of red blood cells (more haemoglobin), then density of capillaries." And at that the bell rang and every one started collecting there books together.

"Cassie, wait up." Jason called out before Cassie left the room to go to her locker.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"I heard you wrote that story in English that Miss Rubinstein confiscated of Jon."

"Ah, kind of, yeah."

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong! I liked it, was that by any chance related to the characters from Wormhole X-Treme?" Jason asked with a smile on his face that melted Cassie. But, at that Sophie interrupted there conversation with her own comment. "Science Fiction! Eww, I hat it, I watched that show once out of boredom. Some doctor adopted an Alien girl. Who writes that crap!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and saw as Sophie took some scissors out of a pencil case and started cutting off split ends. Jason also looked more than a little annoyed at that comment. Took the scissors off of her and placed his penile case in his bag.

"For starters," he went on, "science fiction is a great genre that reflects our humanity and explores concepts of society and culture through past, present and future while also being entertaining. And, yes it may have its corny lines but hell, you watch bold and the beautiful and have a fake tan!" With that that, Sophie's mouth was dropped to the floor and Cassie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, you can't really hate science fiction as due to widespread globalisation with the ear of technological advantages it is clear that science fiction had split into a new genre of science, rather than fiction. And plus, it generally is based on ideology and mythology so..."

"Okay, whatever geeks. Are you coming to the movies tonight Jason?"

"No, I'm busy."

"Okay. Fine, See you tomorrow." And with that she walked off.

"I think we gave her a headache." Jason laughed as he placed his back pack on his back and walked out with Cassie down the hall way.

"So, are you two going out?" Cassie asked questionably.

"Completely not. No, it's just she's my sisters friend and she's always hanging around."

"Ahh.. and that's your twin sister?"

"Yes and no. We're triplets. No one suspects that Dave and I are related. Only that we both have the same last name. So... are you and Jon going out?"

"No, he's my best friend." She smiled up at Jason.

"Rite." He said smiling back.

"Speak of the devil." Cassie said as she saw Jon leaning against her locker trying to untangle his Yo-yo. They watched as he got angry with it and threw it in the bin and as he looked up his anger washed away and he smiled.

"Hey Cass, Jason."

"Hey Jon." They both said.

"Okey, well I have too go, Dad's birthday tomorrow have to get him something. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure think Jason." And with that he walked off and Cassie smiled at Jon. "So, Jon you better be buying me an Ice-cream this afternoon."

"I was thinking we by a tub and eat it at yours, show me your new place." At that Cassie grinned up at him.

* * *

"Sam will be home in about 3 hours, depends how much she gets caught up in it or sometimes she comes home early and takes her lap top to work on what ever she's working on. " 

"Okay." Jon said making his way towards the kitchen and already gone to get out the spoons and bowls as Cassie went to put her bag in her room. When she came back, there bowls were full and Jon had also put Chocolate Ice-magic on top.

"I see you found everything all rite." She said taking her bowl and making her way to the lounge turning on the TV to 'The Simpsons' as every afternoon they has a marathon playing till 7:30.

"Oh yeah, well lucky guess on where everything is."

"Rite" Cassie said getting up and letting Homer in from outside. And he jumped up on the and sat in between Cassie and Jon watching the Simpsons and eating Ice-cream.

_Homer: How is education supposed to make me feel smarter? Besides, every time I learn something new, it pushes some old stuff out of my brain. Remember when I took that home winemaking course, and I forgot how to drive?_

Cassie and Jon mindlessly watched 'The Simpsons' all afternoon and ate the whole tub of Ice-cream.

_Bart: Aren't we forgetting the true meaning of Christmas? You know, the birth of Santa._

"Speaking of Christmas," Cassie said laughing, "what are you doing this Christmas?"

"Sit in my empty house and celebrate with some beer in front of the TV." He said getting up and stretching.

"Don't be stupid." Cassie said patting Homer, "They'll never sell you beer." She shook her head and thought about how much Jon was like Jack, and as she watched him something in her head clicked.

"You know, Carter's going to kill me if she finds out I let us eat a whole tub of Ice-cream before dinner." He said kneeling down in the cupboard and getting Sam's box of chess peaces out and placing them on the Chess board that was on the coffee table underneath some science mags. Cassie just sat there staring at him in bewilderment and had to shake her head and decided to try something.

"Jack, pass me the knight."

"Cass, it's a horse, the night sits on top. This horse has no night." Cassie smiled, but still didn't understand how he could be...

"So, did you read some more of my Fan-Fiction last night?"

"Cass, you're a grate writer I was reading one last night I couldn't sleep till I finished it. You sure you want to shove needles in people like your mum? You could write your own books."

"Jees, there not that good, so, what do you think of those Regs?"

"They're there for a reason, I understand that. But does life have to be so cruel, and the next thing you know it'll get worse, and he'll have an 18 yr old clone who goes back to high school because it's that or die. So he's got no friends, his how old and he has pimples and a puny body." And with that Jack looked at Cassie who's eyes were wide. "Ahh, where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Cassie new well and truly he knew where it was, "down the hall to your right."

"Okay, be rite back." He said walking off as Cassie kept talking.

"That's the most you've ever said on one topic maybe you should write a story."

"You know what, I will." He said and she heard the door shut.

'Holey... okay this is weird, a clone...well it wakes a whole lot of sense but why the hell wouldn't he just tell me strait up?' she understood now why he didn't want to meet Sam but she grew angry towards the secrecy of him not trusting her. And at that the opened and the all too familiar voice called out.

"Cassie I'm home." Sam said as she came in and made her way to the lounge room to see Cassie. "Hey how are you today?" Sam said looking at the two bowls, Homer on the lounge and the empty ice-cream tub. "I'm hoping you and Homer didn't eat that whole thing.

"Ahh, no Homer didn't, me and-" And at that Jon walked back in the room,

"Jon?" Sam said finishing off Cassie's sentence.

"Hi." He said standing there with his hands in his pocket.

Cassie looked at the reaction on Sam's face as she saw Jon. 'Well, ha, they get no sympathy! They could have told me! I'm just going to make it extremely awkward' Cassie thought and smiled to herself. Taking '_Jon_' by the arm, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked him up to Sam, Sam's eyes popping out at there closeness it made Cassie grin.

"Sam, this is Jon. Jon, this is Sam." And Cassie noticed the look on Jon's face it was unexplainable and Cassie Just kept grinning. They both looked at Cassie and how happy she was then looking at each other's eyes again in silent agreement they kept up the act.

"Nice to see you Jon. I've heard _allot_ about you."

"I hope all good things."

"Not really, no." Sam smiled and Cassie laughed knowing it was all true but it was too funny for her too keep a strait face at this point as Jon squirmed.

"Sam, Can Jon stay for dinner?"

"Cassie- I don't think,"

"If Sam loves me, she'll say yes." And at that she looked at Sam and pulled Daniel's priceless puppy dog face. And Sam awkward smiled at Jon,

"Sure. No problem at all."

Jon new there was no getting out of this. He had his homework with him and had already told Cassie he wasn't doing anything.

"Thanks." He said. And Cassie's jaw was now hurting from grinning.

"Okay, well I'm going to have a shower. I'll be out soon, make yourself at home."

"Sure." And with that Cassie left them to there awkwardness.

"So... miss me?" Jon said. Sam didn't know how to answer that at all.

"How long have you..."

"Look, Frasier moved me here when I broke my leg. Cassie doesn't know... what I am."

"Who you are." Sam corrected him.

"What I am. She knows who I am, Jon – Jonathan. Hell! I'm not changing my name Carter I didn't choose to shrink. To me, I'm not clone, there's just me, and... him... Your Jack."

"'Your Jack.'?"

"You know what I mean Carter!" Jon said distracting himself and taking the plates from the coffee table and walking to the sink and rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher. He then made his way to the fridge and grabbed a beer. And as he was about to open it Sam took it from him and put it back. "I hope you don't drink in front of Cassie, your mind may be older, but you're 18."

"Not by choice."

"And I get _that. _And I know how much time you spend with Cassie. You haven't implied you liked her have you?"

"What! God no Carter! Have you been dipping in the Iodine? She's like a daughter to me!"

"Just checking, you know, you are18 I won't think any more of it!"

"I'm still me!" he looked her in the eyes. "Maybe I should go."

"Cassie wants you to stay."

"And you don't."

"I never said that."

"I know." He sighed as he made himself two glasses of water and passed one to Sam. "It's nice to see you again. I know it's weird. But I miss you guys."

"Thanks."

"So what's for dinner?"

"You two ate that whole thing of Ice-cream and you're still hungry?"

"The advantage of being a teenager: We're black holes."

"I noticed. My fridge actually has food in it so I can feed us healthy food and not take out all the time. I don't know how Janet did it."

"You're doing a fine job Carter."

"Thanks. You are too."

And at that Cassie came out of the shower clean, and dressed.

"So, what's for dinner?" Cassie asked smiling at Jon and Sam.

"Ah, should we make a Pizza? I have some bases and some toppings so you can put what you like on. Haven't had that in a while."

"Sound's good."

"Yeah, that's fine" Jon said a bit more relaxed.

"So, are you coming for lunch this Sunday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he is." Cassie said going over to the fridge to get some grated Cheese.

"Okay, oh guys. Jack's flying in this weekend too, so I was going to get him to cook for us." At that moment Jon was drinking his water and started chocking on it.

"You okay Jon?" Cassie asked.

"Ah, yah, there's just nothing better then my own cooking." Jon said loud enough for Sam to hear as Cassie put the oven on.

"What was that?" Cassie asked only hearing a mumble.

"Nothing Cass."

"Ah, so how's School?" Sam asked more directed at Jon.

"It's still there." he shrugged and went to the fridge and pulled out the tomato paste, olives and mushrooms."

**TBC

* * *

**  
**A/N: Well, I know it wasn't very long but I kept needing to go to bed! This took me all day to write! So, I hope it made sense as I have a temperature and it's scrambling my brain. I hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Please, comments, suggestions, requests most welcome! So, please REVIEW!**

-Kc

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"_You okay Jon?" Cassie asked._

"_Ah, yah, there's just nothing better then my own cooking." Jon said loud enough for Sam to hear as Cassie put the oven on._

"What was that?" Cassie asked only hearing a mumble.

"Nothing Cass."

"Ah, so how's School?" Sam asked more directed at Jon.

"It's still there." he shrugged and went to the fridge and pulled out the tomato paste, olives and mushrooms."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Cassie smiled as she saw Jon completely forget that he wasn't meant to know where everything was. She was going to say something to keep him on his toes, but she'd probably get caught out if she did. At those thoughts Jon realised that he just started pulling things out of Carter's fridge without even thinking. Heading back in to 'Jack mode' as he, before the cloning thing had happened, had always raided Carter's fridge on there team nights many-a time.

"Should I chop these up?" Jon asked Carter placing them on the counter.

This time is was Carter's turn to play torture on Jon.

"Oh Jon, You know how to cook?" She smirked. And Jon looked up at Carter and Cassie now sitting opposite him on the bench stools as he stood in the kitchen.

"Fortunately for all of us the information was downloaded into my brain by aliens while I was sleeping." Jon remarked sarcastically while taking the tomato's out of there bags and at this both Cassie and Carter were giggling.

'Oh it was going to be a long night' they all thought simultaneously.

Jon then went on with his act, "Sorry, Colonel Carter, where are the knives and chopping board?" 

"Behind you, to your left."

"Rite."

Forty minutes later and Sam pulled the pizza out of the oven, placing it on the chopping board and slicing it up. Cassie took out three plates and handed them out, they all took their plates and headed for the lounge room.

As Cassie flicked through all the channel's like there was no tomorrow she declared there was nothing on and she was getting a DVD. Getting up of the floor leaving her plate on the coffee table she ran into her room. Jon and Carter ate in science until Jon spoke up.

"10 bucks I worked on the set of the show she gets." Carter just shook her head and ate her pizza and within a flash Cassie jumped in front of the TV opening the DVD player and popping it in smirking to her self as she pressed play and sat back down at the coffee table eating her Pizza.

**Colonel Danning:** General Sir, It's what I do.

**General:** Not at the moment son, confinement in room 25, I don't want you running around with the electro pulse flatatude distinguisher attached to your arm.

**Major Stacey Monroe:** Sir... I'll go with him.

"Awwww SEE there in love! Did you see the look she gave him!" Cassie said as there was a moment between the two characters on screen.

"Shhhhh" came from Carter as she watched the scene play out. Jon just sat there wide eyed as Cassie and Carter got entangled in one of the worst storylines ever in history. But he left it alone... for now and decided to just observing them as it was soon over.

**Dr Levant: **I'll go talk to the aliens about there rights on the crab nebula's blue sealgar district. See if they can help us distinguish the alien text.

**Grell the robot: **...**Major Stacey Monroe: **Be save Grell, Levant... I'll watch the Colonel.

10 minutes later and the show was over. Jon just looked at Cassie and at Carter.

"Okay, so you have that on DVD?"

"Kinda..." Cassie replied. "There's this thing called BitTorrent, you can just down load them from there and burn them to DVD."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if they catch you."

"Yah sure ya betcha... so Carter, You're a scientist. How come you weren't mocking the babble?"

"Because it's so bad, it's quite funny. And well, that way I don't have to think about it and just enjoy the relationships behind all of it."

"Yeah, me and mum use to watch it for that reason." Cassie said in a softer tone. "It's just so badly written it's funny and well, we would come up with our own stories and type them up. Just something we did together when she wasn't busy." Cassie said opening up a little, she then got up and took her plate to the kitchen.

"I Prefer the Simpsons myself. Never liked Sci-Fi." He sais which made both girls smile. "Well, I better be getting home." Jon following lead and placing his plate on the sink.

"Yeah, okay well. Pleasure having you Jon." Carter said and he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and shoving his hands in his pocket.

Both Cassie and Carter walked him over to the door. Jon said bye to both of them and walked out the door, turning around as Cassie called after him,

"OH and Jon, don't forget to write me that story!"

"Bye Jon." Sam said as she made her way back into the house.

"I'm no author, but I'll try." Jon said as he walked over to his car, waved and made his way home.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Pondering to himself at home as he threw himself on the lounge. Jon sighed a deep breath, thinking where he last left his laptop. 'Ah' he remembered and he reached under the couch and pulled it out. Not really ready to sleep he decided to get started on the story of his life for cassie.

Dodododoodod

**Authors Note:** YAY! I've finished school! So, I'll be updating everything more now! WOOOo well, I have nothing else to do now :P needs a job Any body know who I talk to too get a job at Bridge Studios, Vancouver, Canada BC?

Well, please hit the REVIEW button. I'm writing the next chapter at this very moment. So I thought I'd update just this little something before I loose readers. Unless this chapter totally sucked and I lost you over this :P

Expect lots of updates!

Please, I take in account all reviews, suggestions and Ideas.

Thanks to every ones previous reviews and the last one,

**Indigo gal** Your wish is my command!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**: _Stories and flowerpots._

_

* * *

_

In the morning as Cassie and Sam were doing there morning routines of shower's and coffee, Cassie watched Sam rubbing her eyes as she accepted her morning breakfast.

"Uh, Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was so drained from work last night, and I went to bed with wet hair after showering... not a good idea. Stiff neck and I think I may be coming down with a cold."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll get some cold and flu tablets at the SGC."

"Okay. Just take it slow today."

"Yes mum," Sam smiled at Cass.

Later that day in biology, Cassie sat on her stool in the lab with the rest of her class. Class was only 10 minutes into the lesson as she sat there taking notes as the substitute teacher had her back to the class writing up there next experiment. Little did she know John didn't even turn up to school that morning, well until now. Sneaking in the back of the class, using his Special OPS training and some stealth recon he made his way towards Cassie's bench undetected. Popping up next to her where there was a empty stool between her and Jason startling both of them, he took some of their books and placed them in front of himself and took a pen out and held it up, so it looked like he's been there all the time working.

"John, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked in a tone, but smiling at the scene altogether.

Jason smiled, yet was a little jealous of the closeness between John and Cassie, as he had a crush on her...

"Hey Jason!" John whispered as he looked over at him. Jason smiled and shook his head.

"What are you doing here John?" Jason asked amused as John looked at the book he took from Cassie with technobabble on it.

"I should know those, shouldn't I?" he studied it and then looked around the room again. Cassie got fed up with John not answering any questions, and also the fact that he wasn't at school until now and for god sakes! He was acting like he was on a sugar high!

"Answer her question punk!" Jason saw the annoyance that Cassie was feeling and felt it himself.

"I don't know what I'm doing here!" He said a little too loud causing the substitute teacher to turn around and look at the three of them. They all stuck there heads down as quickly as possible and pretended to do work.

As soon as the teacher turned around again to write some more on the black board for them to copy down John went back on the ground and Cass and Jason looked at him with concern.

"John..."

"Cass...I have to go. See you later."

"John..." Cass said, but it was too late, John had made his way to the back of the room.

"Ugh!" Cassie said frustrated, grabbing all her books and shoving them in her bag under the table.

"Cass what are you doing?" Jason asked and grabbed his books and hid under the bench with her shoving everything he had his bag, he watched her as she made her way to the back of the room to the door and quickly followed behind her.

Cassie ran down the hall looking for John. But the halls were empty. Jason grabbed her hand and spun her around. Jealous that she was running after John, but still concerned at his actions and that of Cassie's concern. She looked at him startled that he followed.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your here..." he said and she gave him a weird look. "Well, obviously you have to find John, and well, here I am to help. Come on, maybe he went towards his locker."

And with that, him still holding her hand she led him over to where his locker was, but no sigh of him.

After that Cassie made her way towards her own locker to grab some stuff with Jason as they agreed to go to his place and look for him.

Cassie opened her locker and took some books out that she needed. She also found papers that were not there before. Looking at it briefly she noted that it was a story... the one she told John to write.

"Oh boy."

She noted that it was all in first person. And it occurred to her that maybe John writing the story wasn't such a good idea.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he saw Cassie's brain ticking as she scanned the paper.

"Ugh, I need to get on a bus and get to John's."

"Cassie?" He questioned her antics, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

She closed her locker and looked at him. Summing up weather to ask him a question she'd been thinking in her head. So, she did.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I care about you?" He said frustrated. She looked at him as she was before, which made him uncomfortable. Then she smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall.

She had read the story on the bus about the clone story, and he wrote his feelings for his 2IC, how it would never be the same and how he had to leave everything behind. Now stuck in a teenage body, an age his son never made it too. It hurt him. He was barely coping. Yes, he had his fun moments. But it was a completely different life. It was like when he was stranded on a planet for 100 days. But he wasn't stranded on a distant planet. At one point he still had his friend and his needle lovin' doctor. Until she died. Now only left with her daughter at a school. Something he decided to do just to escape the craziness. But he needed his old friends. That's just how it was. It was hard moving on, he thought he had, but apparently not. He never really would.

John heard knocking on the door as he sipped at his beer in the silence of his home. He couldn't guzzle it down as he once did as it went straight to his head. But at least he got his hands on a six pack.

He got up, and opened the door. There stood two worried people who pushed there way in and he looked at them and shut the door. Cassie suddenly saw the beer in his hand and glared at him.

"Well that explains it," Jason said.

Cassie tore the drink out of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"You sound like your mother." He said to her.

"Well, maybe you need one," She shot back at him.

"What are you doing? What was that back at the school?"

Jason took a step back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I, I have no idea what I'm doing." He sat down on his couch and Cassie took a sip of his beer.

"What are you doing young lady?" he gave her the father tone he gave her when she was little.

"What am I doing? So you're allowed to, but I'm not! Are you kidding me John?"

Jason thought before something happened he should step in.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you John, but it's not like she's never had a drink before. And it looks like you've had one to many. Sleep it off and call us when you want to talk," he said and Cassie got up with that, taking the drink with her and heading to the front door with Jason. Cassie walked out the door to the front and Jason stayed back for a second.

"Look John, I know we don't know each other to well, but I know enough to know you're a decent guy. Just call me if you need anything or want to talk," he said closing the door behind him and walking out.

John stood up, but reality hit him. He was drunk, and it was because he was drinking early all morning as he finished his story for Cassie. Somehow decided to leave it in her locker and find her and tell her. Making it a mission, but found it wasn't one of great importance, like saving the world. He was in high school. As soon as he sat in that bench next to them he was hit by reality and didn't care. Deciding to leave. He also felt like he was Daniel, this scrawny body made him such a cheap drunk.

Cassie was walking down the street in silence with Jason. She looked at the beer and rolled her eyes and threw it in the garden.

"Thanks," She said to Jason.

"No problem," He said and held her hand. "I mean, if I didn't come. Think of the pain he would have gone through if I didn't save him from your wrath!"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's get a slurpy."

* * *

Jack O'Neill sat on the edge of the counter, his legs dangling of the edge as he held a pack of frozen-peas to his head. He sat in silence with his eyes closed trying to ignore the agonizing pain. He heard the tap in the kitchen running with water, and then the sound of it stopping as it rattled the pipes. He opened his eyes and in the silence of the moment saw Carter standing in front of him offering him the glass of water. She had the most awkward smile, one of slight embarrassment, and a hint of an apology as she held out the glass towards him. 

"Thanks," Jack said, taking the glass from her and having a sip with his free hand. After another moment of silence he put the glass down and made a face as he pressed a little too hard the pack of frozen peas that was pressed against the growing swelling.

"I'm really, really sorry," Carter repeated for what seamed like the 50th time since the accident. He then observed as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket, turned around and sneezed into it.

He sighed, "Carter, go back to bed." He put his ice-pea-pack down on the counter and hopped up. "I'll be fine Carter, I've had worse."

"I didn't know it was you, I swear!"

"Yes, well I thought as much when you threw a flowerpot at my head, lucky it was small."

She giggled a little inside her head, but her face didn't show it. Her eyes were a little watery as she turned around quickly again to sneeze into her tissue.

"You okay there Carter?" He placed the ice-pea-pack back on his head. She looked a little dizzy and she simply changed the topic back to him.

"What are you doing here so early?" she sniffled.

"Ahhh well I dropped what I was doing in Washington and now, here I am."

He got up and placing the ice-pea-pack on the counter again he placed his cold hands on her shoulders, turned her around so she was now facing the door, and directed her to her room. "Bed." She didn't object, but made her way to her room, climbed in her bed and pulled the covers over her cold body. She didn't even remove all the decorative pillows from under her head, and so to make her more comfortable he took away the bulkier pillows and placed them on the floor.

"Thank you," she said sneezing into her tissue again.

"Be right back Carter." He received a simple head nod and he then disappeared out of her room. He made his way back into her kitchen and filled the kettle with water. He looked around her cupboard for some tea... 'Uh yes there it was behind all the coffee.'"Honey..." Jack called out from the kitchen.

Upstairs Carter's eyes widened when she heard him yell it out,

'Did he just call me honey?' She thought to herself sinking deeper in the covers.

'Crap,' he said silently to himself and yelled out again, "Where's the honey Carter... Ah never mind!" He found it in the fridge.

'I so must remember not to think out loud in the presence of Carter.' Jack repeated to himself a dozen times over as he grabbed a glass and a bottle of water out of the fridge.

When they spoke on the phone joking about who was sleeping where it was different to actually being there. They had only talked about there relationship, but so far were both to busy to do anything about it. Now he was here, and they were both unsure how to act. They hadn't even kissed yet! Well, not counting Alternative realities and time loops. But a real kiss sealing there new found relationship that was on its way. And now Carter was sick. 'Worth the risk' Jack thought to himself.

"Carter," Jack said in a whisper as he placed the tray he made oh her bed-side table. "Caaarrrrter..." he said softly, not to disturb her too much.

"Mmm?" Her head was buried under her cover, sunken into the warmth of her bead.

"Sit up, I have tea and medicine." She did so, propping herself up against the backboard. He took out a small box from within his jacket and read the label out to her, "Take ONE capsule THREE times a day until finished' you'll be better in no time."

"Thank you sir," She said taking a sip of her tea and had one of the capsules then returned to sink into her bed. "Who told you?"

"What?"

"Who told you I was sick?"

"Oh, Cassie called me."

"How's your head?"

"I've already forgotten that, while I went around the back to see Cassie's dog first, little would I know all you saw was a dark, mysterious figure trespassing in your beloved backyard," Jack said in his sarcastic playful tone.

"I threw a flowerpot at your head." She giggled.

"I know." Jack said painting to his head. "Carter?"

"It's funny. I'm sorry."

"All right, you're delirious now. Sleep," He said while walking out of the room.

"Wait..."

Ohhh yes, he was waiting for, an invitation to stay. Or would she have just had him slept on the lounge? He stopped at the door, turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Wait?"

"The dog hasn't been fed... and I was going to record a documentary on the Discovery channel at 11:45..."

"I'm on it. Good night, I'll just take the couch tonight."

"I thought you were allergic?"

"Ahh yes, you're 100 right. I'll be back later," he said with a small smile and before he disappeared to do his newly given chores he commented out loud, "What could they possibly know that you don't?" referring to the docco she wanted recorded. Sam just grinned and took a sip of her tea, she didn't want her first kiss with Jack to make him sick, and she'd given him enough pain with the flowerpot!

Jack had fed Cassie's dog and was now at the TV just having pressed 'record' on the VCR when he heard the front door creek open. He wondered over to it, looking at the young girl sneaking in, not having noticed him yet. When she did turn around she jumped back,

"Jack!"

"Miss me?" He said and she gave him a hug.

"Where's Sam?" she said whispering. Jack just raised his eyebrow.

"In trouble again Cass?"

"No, just late home. I forgot my removable hard drive at the library, had to go back and get it."

"Carter's in bed."

"Jack, what happened to your head?"

"Uhh, Carter wasn't expecting me, thought I was a robber." He said as they made there way into the lounge room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Okay kids more to come soon, only if those reviews keep coming! Sorry this one took a while. I didn't think I'd be busy after school. But it seams to be non-stop, and I actually wrote half of this in Perth on a laptop that would turn off every 5 minutes, so I'd loose some good stuff I was proud of, curse at the PC and start again. And I actually prefer working on that laptop then this sopped up PC, i like the other key pad better...OH! THANKS SUSIE FOR BETTAing! 

R&R


End file.
